Dark Rising
by Ultima Zaku
Summary: Naruto becomes Evil Incarnate...
1. Prologue: The Last Ninja

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. **Die...**

**The Dark Rising**

**Prologue: The Last Ninja**

Death. Desolation. Loneliness.

They were the first to greet Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha. As the blond haired youth regained consciousness and began to open his eyes his sense of smell was assaulted by the terrible stench of death and decay. His sight partially restored, he took a few moments to compose himself then, with a few unsteady steps, he stood up. He scanned the horizon with blurry eyes to find... nothing. Absolutely nothing to see for miles around, nothing but the red tinted sands of an empty, unnatural desert.

Suddenly, his form stiffened, and twin blue eyes opened wide in horror as his vision cleared. He was wrong. The desert wasn't empty at all. It was littered with hundred of thousands of corpses, all of them dried out by the sun. Some of the bodies had their flesh melted from their bones, their faces the mask of ultimate pain and suffering. Suffering nausea at the horrible sight, he scanned his surroundings once more, in the hopes of finding out at least a clue to confirm his location. It was then that his eyes fell on two corpses a few feet away.

One of them had his eyes wide open revealing the withered but still recognizable remains of the Sharingan. His posture was that of a tired and defeated man, silenty taken by death. The other, futilely shielding her face with her arms in death, had shocking pink hair. She was curled up thightly, and Naruto didn't have to see her face to know that she had died horribly and in great pain. Trembling with sorrow and grief, Naruto approached the bodies with shaky steps.

"Sasuke, Sakura."

Naruto felled to his knees right next to the corpses of his teammates-no, friends. His head began to hurt from all the silent questions filling his brain. He raised his head to the sky and screamed. Unfortunately for the boy, no one was left alive to answer him.

A sharp stinging pain suddenly flared out in Naruto's right hand. With a yell of pain he raised the offending appendage to observe it but immediately regretted doing so. The flesh of his hand had begun to rot and decay before his eyes. No sooner had his hand withered away when his whole body began feeling the same pain he experienced earlier.

As Naruto writhed in agony, his memories slowly began to return. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and his body grew still. As he wasted away, dying ever so slowly, Naruto began to catch glimpses of the past, memories that began to haunt him.

He remembered.

And he screamed.

* * *

**BREAK! **

**

* * *

**

Don't be alarmed if Naruto screams too much in this chapter, most of the time, he'll be as soft spoken as Marvin the Martian, but billions of times eviller.

Expect an update soon, **I MEAN IT!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Maw of Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. **Die... again...**

**The Dark Rising**

**Chapter 1: The Maw of Chaos**

Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the great and terrible Nine-Tailed Fox, possessing The largest chakra capacity and potential of his generation, inventor of the almighty Sexy no jutsu... was sent flying straight into a solid wall by the unstoppable punch and all-powerful kick of his teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, respectively. It appeared that Naruto's comment about the two children doing unspeakable things to each other and producing pink-haired, Sharingan-using little Uchiha was not exactly welcome.

"Where the Hell did you get those ideas, you MORON!" Sakura practically screeched in his ear, all the while beating him senseless with road sign conveniently lying on the ground. Sasuke, other than the kick earlier, did nothing else as he waited for Sakura to calm down. Both were red in the face, the disturbingly clear XXX images painted by Naruto's colorful narrative still lingering in their minds. Finally, after five minutes of bone breaking beatings, Sakura calmed down enough to let Naruto recover.

"Ohhh..." The blond haired boy groaned as he attempted to stand up but, after finding his efforts wasted, settled on sitting on the ground instead. "Did you get the license of that truck that hit me?" asked Naruto, still disoriented from the fangirl's attack. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and gave him a little kick to the head to clear his mind a little. "What are you talking about, you idiot?" Sasuke said, glaring at the said idiot, " And where did you get that idea of us... doing... those things..." Naruto chucked, amused at the red faces that spread to both Sasuke and Sakura. "I got that little tidbit of info from Kakashi-sensei's little book! I got a little peek at it when we visited the hot springs." Naruto laughed even louder, "I never thought you'd react so strongly to that."

Just then, the Hentai-reading Jounin teacher of Team Seven appeared in a puff of smoke, like good ninjas usually do. "Yo," he greeted, several hours late as usual. Instead of the normal, "YOU'RE LATE!" from Naruto and Sakura, he got a cold glare from Sasuke and the Pink-haired fangirl. "Kakashi-sensei, what is it exactly that your reading there, hmm?" Sakura asked the white haired man, her eye twitching. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei, care show us that little orange book that you always read all the time?" Sasuke added, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh... why do you ask?" Kakashi laughed nervously, hoping to decrease some of the tension. It didn't work. "It's nothing really sensei," Sasuke and Sakura took a few ominous steps towards their teacher. "but we'd really like to see that book now." Naruto took this moment to start laughing. After a few moments of careful thought, Kakashi gave a smile that showed through his mask.

"Really now, and I thought you'd be happy with our new exciting and dangerous mission today." With that all three children stopped, and scooted over to their teacher. It was a rare event these days to have missions with a higher rank than C class, with Orochimaru and Akatsuki going into hiding after the failed escape of Sasuke. Naruto, after a long and exhausting fight, managed to defeat the Uchiha Prodigy and bring him back to Konoha, leaving Orochimaru no other options but to wait three years to posses Sasuke. Akatsuki was in the same position, and so decided to go into hiding until the right time.

The three young students of Kakashi huddled together in front of him and stared intently, eagerly waiting for the details of their mission. Kakashi, having the full attention of his young pupils, leaned over to them in a secret agent kind of way. "Our mission," he began, "is it..." Kakashi paused for some dramatic effect. "To tend Miss Katsuragi's Garden!"

The three children fell face first into the ground. It was Naruto who was the first to recover. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KAKASHI SENSEI? I THOUGHT IT"S A FRIGGIN B-RANKED MISSION?" Naruto yelled at the still smiling Jounin. "Naruto," Kakashi said, "have you forgotten what sort of plants Miss Katsuragi keeps?" At this the three children froze up and shivered. Oh, they remembered alright.

Miss Katsuragi comes from a clan specializing in Biochemical warfare, most of her weapons being deadly, mutated plants. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke first witnessed the plants' power just after their first mission. They passing by Katsuragi's garden, heading back to Konoha, when they saw dead bodies being fed to the plants. Those were the bodies of captured Hidden Cloud spies.

Shuddering at the gruesome sight, the three children were about to go on their merry way when the Jounins feeding the plants got attacked. Let's just say that it scarred the three children for life. It was later known that those plants were supposed to be planted at the borders of Konoha, but the plan was later scraped as the plants have no way of knowing friend from foe. To this day, Miss Katsuragi continues to breed smaller plants, which are in no way less dangerous.

"Hard enough for you? Yeah, I thought so..." Kakashi gave a triumphant smile behind his mask. "Alright, get what you need and meet me at Miss Katsuragi's house after an hour." With that the perverted Jounin disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura turned to Sasuke and Naruto, smiling. "Bye!" she said, running back to her house. Now, only they remained.

After Sasuke was returned, Tsunade gave him a stronger seal to restrain Orochimaru's Cursed seal and was forgiven by most of his friends, as well as the Gondaime and the Village council. Thankfully, Neji and Chouji survived, and Kiba and Shikamaru escaped with minor injuries. Sakura and Kakashi were wary of the failed avenger for a little while, but eventually began to trust Sasuke again.

Naruto was the one person left who still had a measure of distrust for Sasuke. When other people were around Sasuke and Naruto acted normally, and the rift that had formed between them only showed when they are alone. Naruto would never willingly walk, talk, or even sleep in the same room with Sasuke. Only when they where with company would Naruto act like his old self. Sasuke had tried several times to apologize to him on several occasions, only to be ignored or downright told off.

Gradually, Sasuke began to crave Team Seven's daily meetings, as these were the only times he could apologize to Naruto without being ignored. This day was no different, and he tried to apologize to the blond haired boy again.

"Naruto," he began, but was quickly cut off by the boy. "Save it, Sasuke," he said. "I have no time for whatever you have to say." With that Naruto left. Leaving Sasuke behind.

* * *

It was here... Finally, after centuries of searching, it had found another world to despoil... another world to leave in ruins. **'The last one didn't offer much of a resistance,'** it thought as it propelled it's prison towards it's new discovery. **'Maybe this world will provide a greater challenge...'**

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi earning him a bonk to the head from Sakura, who was walking besides a silent Sasuke. "You don't need to yell, you idiot!" she said, continuing to walk towards the creepy, vine infested house. As Team Seven waited in font of the Katsuragi residence the door opened, a girl and a woman stepped out. The girl was Miss Katsuragi's daughter, Minako. She was growing up to be a very pretty and responsible woman. Katsuragi Makoto was also pretty, and it was apparent where Minako got her looks from. 

"Good morning," Minako greeted the Team. "And thank you for taking care of our garden." Naruto and Sasuke were temporarily taken aback by Minako's beauty, while Sakura fumed with jealousy. "Hmm," They turned their attention to the senior Katsuragi. "So you're the Genin Team assigned to take care of my plants while I'm away, right?" Naruto gave a huge grin. "Yes ma'am," he yelled, "We'll do our best to take care of your man eating plants."

Makoto's gaze fell on Naruto at sound of his voice. At the sight of him her gaze immediately turned cold and hard. For a moment Naruto faltered, but somehow regained his composure without the rest of his team noticing anything. 'Those eyes again,' he thought. ' Why won't they stop looking at me with those eyes?'

Katsuragi Makoto meanwhile had a variety of thoughts in her head, most of which involving her hatred of the Kyuubi and how to take her revenge on it. Her lover, Minako's father, was killed in one of the demon's first attacks, just days before they were to be married. As a result she had to deal with a broken heart, all the while raising Minako all by herself.

Noticing the suddenly tense atmosphere Kakashi decided to lighten things up a bit. "Sorry we were late, Katsuragi-san," he said. We kinda got lost on the road of life." There was a few seconds of silence, broken by Sakura as she said, "Ne sensei, won't you ever learn that no one would believe that!" Kakashi gave her a smirk. "Well, it was worth a try."

Makoto stared at the dismal group before her. 'I wonder how they'll deal with my pets,' She thought. 'especially that demon fox brat.' She gestured them to follow her inside the house. As they stepped over the threshold the members of Team Seven were surprised by the amount of plant care products in the house. "I love my plants." was Makoto's reply to their unvoiced questions as they continued down a hallway.

Finally they reached their destination, a room with cabinets filled with plant potions. Makoto headed over to a certain cabinet and pulled out three glass vials, all containing a sort of clear liquid. "This are three of my concentrated plant potions," She explained, "They are a recent discovery of mine that helps the plants ignore me. Put one drop on a pail of water and put it near the plants. That way they'll only notice their own scent and not yours."

She led them outside of the house while Minako stayed behind to pack her things. "I'll be going on a long mission," She explained, "and Minako needs to stay with her uncle Seto. He has duties of his own, and being with him would be better for Minako than caring for the plants alone, so for a while she's moving in with him." They finally arrived at Makoto's Garden.

It looked much like a scene from a horror movie. Horribly disfigured plant life abounded, flowers that have teeth and leaves that look like hands. The mutated plants snapped and growled at the intruders, before Makoto brought in a pail of water with the plant potion. As they strolled through the garden, they came upon a greenhouse in the center, where Makoto bred the more dangerous plants. They entered, and walked amongst even more horrifying plants.

* * *

**'Yes...'** It was getting – there! It was now close enough to hear their thoughts, feel their emotions, and little by little the entity began to like what it saw. This world has it's own aura of chaos radiating around it. The inhabitants are either at war or are plotting to wage ware with other countries. Death and destruction happen on a regular basis. It would be easy to deal with this world. 

But there was a problem. The inhabitants of this planet was particularly powerful. If the entity were to be found out the inhabitants could have the power to defeat it while it was still vulnerable. The entity continued to detect occasional burst of power from this world, some of which thousands of times powerful than the normal sparks. The entity intensified it's scan, searching for more powerful beings. It was then that the entity saw **IT**.

It was hidden, and overlayed with a far weaker soul, but it's power was phenomenal. Though it couldn't compare with the power the entity had, at most it was a hundred million times stronger than the average spark. The entity began to remember about creatures of past worlds whose powers rival it's own, creatures whose power greatly overshadows those of the original inhabitants.

The entity tracked the unnatural presence to a city on the southeast of a minor continent. It changed course, and headed to a landing site close to the powerful spark. As the heat from friction with the atmosphere rose, the entity began to receive images, memories, from the weaker soul bound to the powerful one. A few minutes later, entity succeeded in retrieving all memory from the youth. It now knew everything, and in the boy's moment of vulnerability it would use that knowledge to control the his soul.

The entity gave a silent smirk as it plowed into the ground. Soon it will have this world in flames.

* * *

**BREAK!

* * *

**

**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Notes

Notes: Hello again. Told you I'd update soon. Sorry if the last chapter seems rushed.

Anyways... well... hmmm... I think i'll be going now...


End file.
